


made with love

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: It's hard to sleep when jet lagged, so Dan and Phil come up with the only logical solution. Baking cookies in the middle of the night.





	made with love

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested a while ago, sorry it took me so long to write. School's been kicking my ass.

“M'not tired.” Dan grumbles, nuzzling into Phil's neck with a whine.

Phil chuckles, draping an arm loosely over his boyfriend's waist as he tries to ease him into a relaxed state. Dan tosses and turns, much to Phil's amusement.

Neither of them are tired, not really. After returning from their Jamaica trip their brains are jet lagged and the giggly rush of vacation still courses through them, making it difficult to adjust back onto their normal routine.

They weren't ready to leave. The trip was magical, a word they would never use lightly.

“I know.” Phil sighs as he sits up, Dan mimicking. “I'm not either.”

Dan, still unable to control his affectionate side, climbs over Phil, his knees braced by the sides of his legs. He wraps his arms around him and kisses him, wanting nothing more than to chase the leftover bubbles of bliss that had refused to dissolve.

Phil pulls away, a glitter in his eyes. Dan only catches a glimpse before they close and they're leaning in again, kissing again, the carefree, rapturous way they had done so many times in the past week.

They were a different version of themselves on vacation. They didn't have to worry about what they did or what people thought, it was

time. It had been a period of time in their relationship where there seemed to be no problems, no obstacles. It was a period full of intimacy and sentiment. It was a period of love.

He slowly kisses the pout from Dan's puckered lips, a muffled “dork” escaping his own.

Phil, awkward and unsure what to do with his hands, slowly brushes them against Dan's side, trying to find a bit of gentle purchase. He loves the tiny laughs that escape Dan's lips, barely heard before they're swallowed by the kiss.

“You're so ticklish.” He mumbles.

Dan laughs, cheeks going red.

‘You love it.” he quips.

Phil tries to sink back into the kiss, but he quickly falls into uncontrollable laughter alongside dan, both their cheeks going red. It fades into a series of kisses

“Im hungry.” Dan whines as Phil's occupied with kissing his neck. “I want cake.”

This catches Phil's attention and has his lips detaching immediately.

“At this hour!?”

“Don't shame me and my weird cravings!”

“Wouldn't that be my weird cravings and I?”

That earns him a playful punch to the shoulder.

“Phiiiil” Dan presses. “I want to do something crazy.”

“I thought you wanted food?”

“You know what I meant, asshole.”

Phil thinks for a minute.

“Well, it’s 2 am, but you’re craving cake, and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear.”

Dan grins, clearly loving the sound of that idea.

Phil takes that as a yes, pushing against Dan's chest so that he stands, then dropping down to hook an arm under his legs and hoist him up, groaning as he remembers how heavy his boyfriend actually is.

“Phil!” Dan yelps, giggling uncontrollably as he's carried downstairs and into the kitchen.

He puts him down, wasting no time to press him against the fridge, kissing him as they quickly scramble to pull each other's shirts off.

The kiss deepens, and they don't even try to keep the noise down. The neighbours already hate them, what harm can a little 2 am baking/make out session really do?

Phil begins trailing kisses down Dan's neck, smiling as he reels with a symphony of chuckles escaping him. He knows the spots where Dan is the most ticklish, and Dan loves it, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He sighs when he feels slender fingers tracing the hem of his pajama pants, lingering for a few seconds before the kisses reach his stomach and Phil is sliding the fabric away. He then rises again, sinking into yet another kiss as both pairs of hands fumble to remove Phil's sweatpants.

“You're so strange.” Dan gasps even they finally pull away. He takes a moment to catch his breath as Phil's attention turns to the cupboard, searching for something to make.

“You're the one who wanted to do something crazy.”

Dan sneaks up behind Phil and clings to his waist, placing a few kisses to his shoulder.

“You got me there.” He quips. Phil turns around and tosses him a box of sugar cookie dough mix that had probably been sitting there for a month or so.

“We don't have cake, so this'll have to do.”

Dan grins. “I like this better anyways. Means we get to bust out the flour.”

Phil takes a second to think about what that might imply as he kisses Dan again.

-

They somehow manage to stay focused enough to finish, despite their hands and chests having dough all over them. Phil laughs as Dan licks his fingers in a jokingly seductive manner.

“Dan if you eat it all raw then we won't have any cookies.” He whines. That however, doesn't stop him from taking one of Dan's doughy fingers himself, unable to resist licking it off.

“I feel like this would be some extremely sexual fanfiction in some alternate universe.” Dan jokes, giggling at the face Phil makes.

After a bit of struggle Dan manages to open the bag of flour, aided by a few jokes from Phil. He dumps it into a fresh plastic container before then taking a handful to spread across the marble countertop.

“Rolling pin?”

“Check.”

“Cutters?”

“Check, check, and check.”

One of them wasn't even really a cookie cutter. It was just a can they had cleaned since they for some reason didn't own a circular one.

“Circles, stars, and-” Dan pauses when he sees the third one “wait…a llama with a bowtie? Really phil?”

Phil giggles. “It's actually a goat. Don't tell me it's not the most adorable thing you've ever seen.”

Dan rolls his eyes, trying not to make it obvious that he actually finds it rather cute.

“It's not even going to show up when they bake!” He protests.

“Thus making it that much more hilarious!”

Dan scoffs and lightly shoves Phil’s shoulder, the dimples in his cheeks and the squint in his eyes giving him away.

“Fine.” He huffs, facepalming as he tries to hide his laughter.

Phil sees this, taking the moment to come up behind him and tickle his sides, sending them both into a fit of laughter as Dan squeals, turning around with a fist full of flour and holding it up threateningly, as one would with a snowball or a water balloon.

“Don’t test me.” Dan warns with a smirk. “I _will_ yeet this flour into your face.”

Phil challenges, taking a step towards him.

Dan wastes no time to toss the flour at him before going and grabbing two more handfuls ready to fire.

Phil doesn't waste time either, grabbing Dan's wrist and holding it as he grabs some flour from the container himself, quickly dropping it ad Dan tries to get away and ends up smothering Phil's hair in white powder.

“I’ve always wondered what you'd look like with white hair.” Dan quips.

Phil leans in with a hum, their faces inches apart.

“Hmm, have you now? Am I fading into the walls?”

“Yup. I can't see you anymore.”

Suddenly, the mood has shifted. In two seconds they had gone from laughing and play-fighting like ten-year-olds to leaning against the counter, eye crinkles fading and dropping to look at each other's lips, hungry for more than just sweets.

Dan's hands begin wander along with his eyes. He watches Phil's gentle gaze through his slightly fogged glasses, he then looks at the powder in his hair and admires the contrasting colours, rubbing his hands over his shoulder and down his back to bring him closer, surrounded by cold marble to his back and a warm body to his front, exhaling slowly and swaddling himself in the feeling, sharing an intimate moment within a rather silly one.

“You don't have to.” Phil mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning in.

His glasses press into Dan's skin as he kisses him deeply, but he doesn't care. He just lets the rest of the world fade, and all he knows in that moment is all that matters.

They go like this until the oven starts beeping, starting them and reminding them of the cookies that still need to be baked.

“Oven is preheated” Phil mumbles against Dan's chin, leaving feather light kisses there. “C'mon, let's put em in, then we'll have some more time to ourselves.”

“Mm” Dan hums. “I like that.” he takes the tray and places it in, then sets the timer for twenty minutes.

“C'mere” Phil mumbles, tugging Dan's arm so that he stumbles back towards him and he can catch him in his arms as he falls back.

“Idiot.” Dan whispers, blinking periodically as he leans his head back stares up at Phil, who's arms hold him in place so that he doesn't slide on the tiled floor.

“You’re the idiot.” He shoots back, leaning down to kiss Dan on the forehead. Dan giggles, but can't so much be bothered to respond. He just let's Phil hold him, and kiss him.

As they kiss, Phil finds himself stumbling backwards as Dan pushes against his chest, blindly putting one fort behind the other and trusting Dan to guide him safely to the lounge, where he suddenly backs against the sofa and falls backwards onto the cushion.

Dan follows and quickly dives back into their heated kiss again, letting the both of them get lost in love, and in time.

Maybe they do nearly forget about the cookies twenty minutes later, and maybe they do have to run back into the kitchen once they start to smell something burning, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
